Entwined Souls
by SweetFaith06
Summary: Spike Spiegel and Electra Ovilo share an intimate moment. MF, AU, Lemon
1. A New Life

A/N: Hey! Thanks a bunch for actually clicking on this story! lol Since nobody seems to EVER write a Spike/Electra, I decided to do one myself. If anyone ELSE wants to write one, however, please tell me so in a review and I'll worship the ground that you walk on forever and ever!

CH 1

Electra hummed a soft, lulling tune as she continued to put on her earrings and gaze upon her charming reflection within her vanity mirror, her tranquil, melodic voice carrying through the night air and out the open window towards the common passerby down below.

Vincent had always sung that song...

Shaking her head as if to rid herself of thoughts of her now deceased lover, Electra immediately capped her mascara and placed it back in its rightful position, her smoky eyes glimmering with a sultry sheen as she admired her reflection and decided that she was somewhat presentable.

Believe it or not, it had been an entire year since Vincent's untimely death, yet here she was, getting ready to go clubbing. Sure, it was completely against her old nature, yet she felt as if she were now reborn as she twirled in front of the vanity mirror and smiled at her bedazzling reflection.

Suddenly ceasing her rather childish twirling in order to adjust one of the puce-colored strands that crowned her beautiful face, she felt her smile only widen as her glistening olive-green eyes took in the sight of her incredibly short, lacy black negligee with utter delight.

Scanty, risqué', vulnerable...everything that the Martian colonel was not.

Perfect.

Adding a pair of painfully tall stilettos to complete the ensemble, Electra then slipped a small black purse about her right shoulder and headed for the door, an ever-confident smirk gracing her lips as she stepped out into the night air and prepared for the time of her life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, no, NO! That's NOT the guy! How many times do I have to tell you that!"

The bartender whom had been addressed appeared to be absolutely flabbergasted, his mouth now slightly ajar as he tried to calm his customer down in his most condescending tone possible. "Now sir," he began, "please try to contain yourself...I've told you all that I know. That man looks exactly like the bounty that you showed me, so there's no need to get your knickers all in a twist!"

Spike deflated. "But that's NOT the guy! Surely-"

"Sir! You are offending my customers! If you can't handle it, I suggest that you get out!"

Spike squared his jaw, yet somehow managed to fully regain his composure. "So be it," he agreed stiffly, turning on his heel so that he could show himself out of that goddamned jazz club. Some bounty trip THIS turned out to be.

"Spike Spiegel?"

He froze.

That voice...

"Electra?", he gasped, absolutely disbelieving his eyes.

The absolute first thing that threw him off was the mere fact that she was there in Tharsis, yet the most blatant element of all was the fact that he could see skin. LOTS of skin.

Holy shit...

"What?", the colonel finally demanded, raising an eyebrow at the way that he was staring at her. "Is it so surprising that I've decided to go clubbing and wear an outfit that reveals more of my body than I'd ever have imagined possible?"

Spike couldn't help but smirk. "Well, you ARE a 'Miss Uptight' if I ever saw one...why the sudden change?"

"Vincent," Electra revealed, now making sure to keep her voice at a low, even tone. "He saved me in an odd, different sort of way. I'm trying to change for the better so that I can live a new life."

"Well, I'd say that you made an excellent choice," Spike teased, not failing to give her body yet another once-over as he nodded his head with approval. "Those hours on end in the gym have done you great justice."

Electra rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Spike...I'm not doing this to be someone's eye candy. If I wanted to do that, I'd whore myself out."

"And you'd get many customers," Spike continued to tease, causing her cheeks to burn a delicate rosy hue. "I'd pay, too, of course...I wouldn't expect any special handouts."

Electra chose to ignore that last remark, her exotic eyes flitting off to the side in order to avoid his ever-burning gaze as she subconsciously began to rub her arm. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here..."

"Huh? Why not?", Spike demanded, suddenly putting two and two together. "Wait, if this is about the whole handout thingy, I was just kidding, I-"

"No, no, it's not that...I just feel as if this isn't how I'm meant to live," Electra revealed, feeling as if she were some strange insect under a microscope as Spike continued to give her quizzical looks. "Sorry that I'm being such a drag...I'd stay to dance and everything, but my feet are starting to hurt like hell and I'm in desperate need of a TV dinner."

Spike couldn't help but smile. "Mind if I tag along?"

Electra did a double-take. "What? You mean...walk me home?"

"Well yeah," he agreed, shrugging. "It's the least that I can do since I said all those nasty things. Hell, I'll even watch your rack---I mean---BACK, despite the fact that you definitely _can_ kick any mugger's ass."

Electra laughed loudly, then nodded. "Alright...I suppose that I could spare an extra TV dinner."

Spike grinned, pleased that she hadn't caught on to what he had recently uttered. "Sounds like a date."

A/N: Hey! Thanks a million for reading! I'd just like to know that this is the "classy" version of this story. If you'd like to read it uncut, it's also on Either way, PLEASE, please, PLEASE review! Oh...and people need to actually write MORE Spike/Electra fics! HOP TO IT! PLEASE? heh


	2. Entwined Souls

A/N: Hope you enjoy ch 2! This is meant for a little emotional bonding, nothing more, so don't be expecting any more chapters. Please review!

CH 2

"So what brings you in town, anyway?"

Electra paused, tentatively sipping her coffee as she glanced over the rim of her mug at the enigmatic bounty hunter, only to immediately avert her exotic eyes so that she was now gazing upon the beer stain on the couch opposite them.

Damn those eyes for making her feel so vulnerable.

She was never weak.

_Ever._

"Well?", Spike finally demanded, now terribly frustrated. "Aren't you going to at least dignify me with a response?"

Electra reluctantly returned her gaze to the mossy-haired cowboy, only to elevate on shoulder as her curt reply. "Is it really that important," she questioned, sensing a large rut rapidly divulging between them. "After all, I'm supposed to hate you. You were constantly after Vincent's goddamned bounty."

"Then do you?", Spike pressed, genuinely curious.

Electra paused, her olive green eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she weakly shook her head. "No," she whispered, grasping the hem of her negligee tightly between her hands, "I...I don't hate you. I _can't._ There's just something about you that pleads with me to have you forgiven, yet I don't understand it. I don't understand it at all."

Spike smiled. He didn't know what it was, but he really, truly liked the woman that was currently at his side, his body immediately taking over all sense of reason as he reached out and gingerly interlocked his hand in her own.

Smiling down sadly at their hands, Electra couldn't help but place her fingers over his own, a delicate rosy hue flushing rapidly across her cheeks as she mumbled softly, "Thank you for seeing me home, Spike...I-I suppose that you should get going about now?"

Spike shrugged his broad shoulders in dismissal. "I'm in no hurry, but if you'd like me to leave..."

"Oh, no, no, no, of course not," she hurriedly cut in, feeling rather rude for so blatantly expressing her discomfort. "It's just that I haven't had a man touch me in _so_ long..."

She couldn't finish. Catching herself from making any further foolish slips of the tongue, Electra then stood up from the couch as if she had been burned, instantly turning away so that Spike could no longer see her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what they were currently revealing, yet whatever it was, she was sure to keep him from finding out.

"Electra..."

Releasing breath that she wasn't even aware of having held, the Martian colonel felt her eyes close as Spike's strong, callused hands gently caressed her bare shoulders as a sign of assurance, his fingers light and deft as he gingerly pushed her negligee's straps off to the side and touched her flesh with the silken caress of his warm, satin lips.

"Spike," Electra gasped, her mind reeling as the strong bounty hunter spun her around and pinned her against the wall within a passionate desperation, his lips crushing hungrily against her own as his hands gently coaxed her hips into heavy grinding.

Electra whimpered due to his brain-addling administrations, her beautifully manicured fingers tangling their way into his moss-green tangles as their embrace only heightened in passion.

Both inwardly knew that their sudden desire was wrong, yet not completely unwelcome. They were merely two entwined souls, both fighting off similar demons and seeking refuge in one another's embrace

Besides, Spike had long ago had somewhat of a schoolboy crush on the dark-haired beauty, so this was the perfect opportunity for his feelings to be sorted. Immediately taking advantage of the situation at hand, he claimed Electra's lips once more in a mouth-bruising kiss, his long, slender fingers gently gliding along her curvaceous hips and up and over her perfect breasts before forcefully maneuvering her down onto the couch with a subtle squeak.

As soon as Electra's soft, coral lips parted to catch her breath, Spike dipped his tongue deep within her moist orifice, moaning deeply into her mouth as he delightfully came to realize that she tasted like a mixture of mint and Menthol cigarettes. Perhaps she had recently taken up smoking?

Slowly withdrawing his tongue from her mouth as if to savor the taste, Spike then glided a warm, damp trail between her slightly exposed breasts, his need to taste her inner sweetness rapidly escalating with each new little temptation that she bestowed.Her eyes dark and luminescent with lust, Electra gazed upon her counterpart's sexually-stimulated form as she seductively sat up from the softness of the bed sheets, her lips joining his again and again in a passionate desperation as she began to carefully unfasten each button to his yellow-collared shirt. His skillful hands, meanwhile, forcibly pressed against the small of her back so that her lower body was now forced against his own with an exquisite amount of pressure, a light whimper escaping Electra's lips as she felt his steel manhood tenting through his pants and nestling snugly between her legs as he grasped the zipper to her negligee without further hesitation.

Moaning, Electra emitted an eager hiss from her pouty lips as she felt the see-through fabric part from her bare skin, her back arching in utter ecstasy as she held out her arms so that he could remove the straps from her long, slender limbs. As his lips burned along her throat like a raging fire, she fully slipped out of the negligee and kicked it off and onto the carpet with a dull 'thud', running her foot seductively along the prominent bulge in Spike's pants to let him know that she wanted him.Clenching his teeth, Spike shivered as he felt his sensitive organ only grow more stiff and uncomfortable, Electra's body quivering beneath his with excitement as she felt his lips lightly caress her smooth, flat stomach, then gradually work their way up to her well-endowed breasts, his hands gliding over her hips before he brought them over to the button of his pants in a sudden burst of untamed desire.

Electra felt as if her hands had a mind of their own as she instantly began to copy him, her fingers swiftly removing her lacy black panties from her slender form before she tossed them down upon the clothes pile on the floor, her coral lips immediately bestowing gentle butterfly kisses along Spike's jowl as he tried his damndest to continue to undress without being distracted.

Damn that tempting colonel.

"Whatever happens after this, don't leave," Electra suddenly pleaded, sighing into his open mouth before completing their kiss, her avid fingers helping Spike remove his boxers as her head began to pound with an indelible wave of dizziness. "Please don't go and leave me like Vincent did...please."Noticing the completely unfeigned sincerity in the nature of her plea, Spike immediately removed his lips from hers and grasped her by the shoulders, his warm, two-toned irises burning into her soft olive-green ones with an incredible amount of reverence and desire as he returned fervently, "I won't, Electra...I promise."Electra's eyes washed over Spike's handsome face with slight uncertainty, trying her damndest not to cry in front of him as she snuggled her face within the crook of his neck and praised breathlessly into his ear, "Thank you...""More than welcome," Spike returned, seizing her by the wrists and pinning her back down beneath him so that she couldn't move, his warm lips bruising her own with fiery kisses as she wriggled about within his strong embrace and moaned into his open mouth, his tongue vigorously caressing her own in a lustful flourish.

Noticing her slightly withdrawing from him, Spike announced, "Maybe you're full, but I'M not." Grinning from ear-to-ear before roughly inserting two of his long, slender fingers deep within her wet sheath, Electra let out a cry as her hips lifted up off of the couch in order to lessen the pain. She was definitely not a virgin, yet it had still been a very long time.

Gradually parting her lips, Electra moaned once Spike's warm, damp tongue suddenly slipped past her lips, his skillful fingers tangling within her silky puce-colored tresses as he continued to pump his fingers swiftly within her impassioned being.

"Oh, God," she breathed, the feeling of her bare breasts against Spike's well-carved chest only making her knees feel even weaker as he suddenly coaxed her up into a position that allowed both of her legs to be propped on either side of his shoulders.

Electra couldn't help but blush she realized what Spike wanted from her, his beautiful two-toned irises never leaving her own as she watched the forest green cloud of his hair descend inbetween her legs until she felt his lips wrap greedily about her small bundle of nerves and nip at them with a voracious longing.

"Mmph…Spike," Electra gasped, squeezing her eyes tightly closed once she felt his delectable tongue plunge deep within her slick canal and taste the sweet love nectar that he had been craving.

As soon as he sensed that she was close to the edge, however, he hurriedly withdrew himself, a mischievous glint reflecting off of his eyes as he licked her essence from his lips and smirked. "Yum."

Electra smirked, yet instantly stopped once she felt her thighs tense up as Spike's steel manhood slipped gently inbetween their svelte embrace and positioned directly in front of her moistened entrance. The anticipation was absolutely exquisite.

Moaning loudly at the top of her lungs, Electra dug her nails within Spike's back as her fleshy walls parted in order to encompass his entire girth, her moans now soft and breathy as she felt him quicken his tempo and grind into her harder and faster.

"Oh, Spike...SPIKE!"

Lifting Electra up in his arms for leverage against his vigorous pumping, Spike bit at her fluttering pulse and grinned as she bit her lip and let out a light hiss, her pain quickly transforming into that of pleasure as she burrowed her fingers deep within his tangly hair and joined her lips with his in a demanding kiss. Her need to get blissful release was rapidly increasing as she felt him climax within her being like a tremendous burst of liquid fire.Tilting her head back against the pillow, Electra let out a gratified moan, which was soon muffled by Spike's lips as he gave one final thrust before melting down into her arms and burying his face against the nape of her neck, their erratic breathing being the only sound that was heard within the dark room as they held each other close and prayed that they hadn't made a mistake.

A/N: So was it any good? PLEASE tell me! Pretty please? Please with sugar on top? PLEEEEEEEEASE? Heh Can ya tell I'm desperate:-S Also, this was edited for content, so what you see is not what I originally wrote. You can find the original version completely UNEDITED on adult fanfiction dot net (for some reason it won't appear unless I write it out like that). Thanks!


End file.
